El Trato
by Sg91
Summary: Un hombre recibe una cantidad desmesurada de dinero a cambio de que mate a un objetivo en concreto, en un mundo completamente diferente. Es un One-Shot, más detalles dentro después de la narración.


**El Trato**

Había llegado el momento, el objetivo se personaría en el lugar dentro de nada y él ya estaba preparado; le había costado un mundo llegar hasta ese etéreo y místico sitio, pero moviendo los hilos necesarios pudo llegar hasta donde se encontraba sin muchos problemas.

Comprobó el cargador de su arma, una Desert Eagle con motivos plateados. Estaba lleno, pero solo necesitaría un disparo. Después de todo, ése era el trato: elimina al objetivo y saldarás tu deuda. Así de simple. Él era de esos tipos que se conforman con cualquier cosa mientras le pagaran bien, de hecho lo hicieron por adelantado, por lo que no vio inconvenientes para no negarse. Al principio le extrañó el objetivo a batir, pero prefirió no hacer demasiadas preguntas. Además, le facilitaron el acceso a ese mundo, en el cual no era nada fácil pasar desapercibido, sobre todo por su aspecto. Aun así se las apañó a su manera y sus pasos le trajeron hasta ese momento y ese lugar, a punto de cerrar el trato.

En ese momento oyó un par de voces rebotando en ese gran espacio vacío y se ocultó tras varias sombras, esperando a su oportunidad; para su sorpresa, de la nada empezaron a aparecer una serie de pantallas flotantes que empezaron a cubrir todo el lado en el que él se encontraba, por lo que fue la ocasión perfecta para ver mejor la situación. Salió de su escondite y se cubrió tras ellas, desde algunos huecos pudo ver a su objetivo hablando con alguien más, pero no conseguía ver de quien se trataba; algo que le chocó un poco era que se objetivo se encontraba cantando, y con una voz muy bonita además.

-Es hora de un nuevo cambio, has crecido y una nueva vida se abre ante ti…

Los versos se le antojaron algo extraños, pero no le importó; lo siguió con la mirada hasta llegar ante otra pantalla más grande, donde se quedó quieto. Era el momento. Mantuvo su arma en alto, sosteniéndola con una sola mano, suspiró y caminó hacia fuera mirando todo el rato al suelo. Sus pasos sonaron en el suelo y la voz de su objetivo enmudeció. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo percibir como ambas se daban la vuelta y se le quedaban mirando atónitas, sin entender nada de lo que veían. Él alzó la vista y las miró, había un unicornio violeta con él, pero eso le daba igual. Sin dar tiempo a nada más, apuntó y disparó. El tiro fue directo y certero, su objetivo no se movió, por lo que fue facilísimo abatirlo de un solo disparo. El ruido de éste resonó por toda la estancia y luego se oyó el gran cuerpo de su objetivo desplomarse sobre el suelo, inerte. La unicornio lavanda al principio no dijo nada, ya que se quedó en shock durante unos segundos, pero al final reaccionó.

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa, no, princesa!

Él bajó el arma al mismo tiempo que la unicornio se echaba sobre su princesa, llamándola desesperadamente; no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la situación, pero lo hizo enseguida en cuanto vio cómo la sangre manchaba el suelo y sus cascos. Ella tembló, comenzando a llorar.

-Princesa… no… no…

Guardó su arma y se dio la vuelta para volver por donde había venido; los sollozos de la unicornio lavanda se extendían por todo el lugar, pero él tan solo los ignoró y caminó hacia la salida que él conocía. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, algo le pasó rozando por encima de su cabeza y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la misma unicornio lavanda echa una autentica furia y cargando energía en su cuerno.

-¡Alto ahí, monstruo, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho, vengaré a la princesa Celestia, esto no quedará así! ¡Te mataré!

Y tras esa jura soltó un enorme proyectil brillante que se dirigió hacia él, pero lo consiguió evitar rodando en el suelo; acto seguido disparó en el aire tres veces seguidas para amedrentarla, pero ella no se rindió y le siguió disparando ininterrumpidamente. Echó a correr para evitar sus ataques, pero no podía despistarla por mucho que quisiera, el espacio vacío era inmenso y no parecía haber nada que le pudiera ayudar a perderla de vista. Optó entonces por otra cosa y la disparó a las patas, intentando mantenerla alejada; no sirvió. Lo único que vio allí era el cuerpo de su objetivo, por lo que no lo dudó y echó a correr, esquivando los proyectiles. En cuanto llegó a su lado se agachó y lo usó como escudo.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!-masculló la unicornio, encolerizada.

-¡Escúchame poni, tú no eres mi enemigo, yo ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Ahora si no quieres que tu princesa no sea mancillada aún más me dejarás marchar!

Ella le miró con una furia enorme y musitó.

-Tú… no sé quién eres ni lo que eres, pero lo que has hecho no tiene perdón… has matado a la princesa Celestia, has matado a mi mentora, has matado… has matado parte de mi vida… ¿y pretendes irte así sin más y usar el cuerpo de mi maestra como escudo?

-Yo no lo podría haber resumido mejor… y a no ser que quieras enterrarla, yo de ti no dispararía más…

Los ojos de la unicornio centellearon de rabia, furia y dolor, incapaz de pensar con claridad. El hombre se asomó un poco y la pudo ver en pleno conflicto mental, era la ocasión perfecta; la salida que él conocía estaba justo a su lado, a unos pocos metros de donde estaba ella. Si era lo suficientemente rápido, podría alcanzarla antes de que la unicornio volviera a reaccionar. Respiró hondo y contó hasta tres. Acto seguido saltó por encima del cuerpo de la tal Celestia y echó a correr todo lo deprisa que pudo; por suerte la unicornio se había quedado en un estado de negación muy profundo y por un momento se encontraba mirando al suelo y sumida en el dolor. Pasó a su lado como una exhalación y fue directo hacia la salida.

Pero en ese momento la unicornio recuperó parte de su consciencia y se dio la vuelta, preparando otro proyectil; para entonces él ya había llegado a la salida y se encontraba abriéndola, vio lo que venía y cruzó la puerta de un salto, antes de que el proyectil impactara en ella, derrumbándola. Echó a correr por un túnel oscuro mientras oía la voz de la unicornio jurar una vez más.

-¡Te encontraré, te encontraré y pagarás por lo que has hecho, no te saldrás con la tuya, te encontraré y te mataré! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Te encontraré y te mataré!

No pudo oír nada más porque ya había salido del túnel. Afuera, la luz de la luna iluminaba los callejones de una ciudad colgada en la ladera de una gran montaña.

* * *

**Vale, antes de que os echéis todos a mi cuello voy a aclarar algunos puntos; lo primero, no tengo nada en contra de Celestia, de hecho me gusta como personaje, tan solo es la idea en sí desarrollada, nada más. Lo segundo, sé que el final me ha quedado abierto, pero no estoy seguro de si continuar y dejarlo tal y como está, en calidad de one-shot. No sé que hacer con él, la verdad, la idea me vino a la mente en plan random y la he plasmado tal y como me ha venido, sin intenciones de hacer nada más. Aunque si os ha gustado y os gustaría que continuara, yo podría darle un poco de cuerpo, no seria muy largo. Pero bueno, en este caso prefiero dejar a vosotros la última palabra. Ahora sí, echaos a mi cuello.**


End file.
